The Last Song of Fire
by SisterOppisition
Summary: They say that in days past, the dark dragon of old destroyed the goddess who ruled the sky, her spirit disappearing, never to be seen again. Or at least, that is what we have been told...


_They say that in the old days there was a goddess who ruled the sky as a bird of flame, watching the world and protecting it. Once every millennium, she would take the form of a mortal, guiding us, teaching the secrets and ways of life. The world lived in peace for thousands upon thousands of years, when that peace horribly shattered._

_ Everything must be balanced; where there is peace, there is also destruction. Kahnatu' Angraien, a dark dragon of old, sent his demons and decimated the land, killing millions in their wakes. The mortal goddess was severely weakened, for her strength lies in the people, and therefore was nearly destroyed by the dragon himself. She escaped to the wilds of the jungle, fatally wounded. A young lion found her and tried to help, carrying her to a nearby village where her wounds were treated to, but it was too late. The goddess gave her last blessing as the life left her eyes. Her spirit, in death, soared back into the heavens from whence it came._

_ The villagers were blessed with the gift of foresight, and thus were the Goddess' Chosen. The lion was blessed with three things: wings to fly, like a bird of prey; the ability to turn into a man; and his spirit, which would reincarnate in a time of great need. The lion flew to the evil dragon's lair. He fought valiantly, banishing him into the depths of the earth, and sealed him away, but he knew it would not last forever. He, with the blessing of the goddess, trained many young men with a lion's heart to await the day of the goddess' return._

_ Or, at least, that is what we have been told..._

* * *

**984 A.D.G.- Kuralan Forest**

Screams rent the air as fire swept through the darkened village of Laonica. Black, unnatural shapes lept from burning house to burning house, almost animal-like. Men took their spears and swords, defending their families, but it was useless. The shapes were swift and deadly, slaughtering everything and everyone in their paths. Blood ran down the fire-lit streets and amidst the chaos, only a few escaped.

Panicked footsteps raced through the forest, with the screams and cries of the village behind her. The woman heard the terrifying and unnatural howl as the beasts began to follow her. With a cry, she delved deeper into the forest. The woman clutched the bundle in her arms tighter, and whispered to it, determined to save its precious cargo. She reached a tall tree, roots gnarled and twisted, providing the perfect hiding place. The woman felt her eyes water in relief as she placed the bundle deep in the tree's cover, before running off in the opposite direction. The baying of the beasts followed her, and before long, they caught up to her. Her screams would echo through the forest for hours on end, pain filled and agonizing.

In the tree, the bundle stirred.

**8 years later...**

Sir Daniel Firehaert, Battle master of Nuria feif, the Capital of the Kingdom of Kasarylia, was riding home on his horse with his son Eli. Daniel was an accomplished man, with jet-black hair, and a wide, firm jaw. He had a crooked nose and a long from his ear to his chin, giving him an intimidating appearance. He had icy blue eyes that could tell when an opponent was about to strike, could gauge distances with ease, and read a person with ease. He was the King's war advisor, and was highly respected. His son, Eli, took more after his mother, with dark brown hair, and tan complexion and freckles, but had his fathers eyes, only warmer. A brilliant blue that could beg treats off of anyone. He glanced behind him, checking on his son. Poor guy looked bored, as he was grimacing. Sir Daniel chuckled, knowing exactly what he was feeling.

Suddenly, a figure burst out of the forest and stumbled into the road, letting out an oomf! as it hit the road. Startled, his horse reared onto its hind legs, thrashing out at the mound. It lifted a hand and shouted in a strange language. The horse instantly relaxed, and the figure got up and raced away.

"Father, what was that?" Eli asked excitedly.

Daniel frowned. "Stay here, I'll go check it out."

Eli pouted but did as he was told. Daniel dismounted and ran into the trees where the figure disappeared. He followed, using his hunting skills to track it... to no avail. He frowned, looking everywhere when the figure dropped from the trees, wielding a vicious bow and pointed it at him. It started speaking to him in its peculiar language. Daniel shook his head, not understanding a word it was saying. The figure seem to notice this, and frowned.

"Kas...a...ryl...an...?" It said in halting Kasarylian. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You speak my language?"

The figure scrunched its face in concentration, before replying. "Little," it said.

Daniel furrowed his brow, studying the lithe creature. It obviously knew how to wield the bow, and he could tell that it could use it with deadly accuracy. He noticed a dagger- no, a throwing knife in its... belt? And a small sword strapped to its back. Whoever it was, it was a fierce opponent. He saw underneath the many layers of dirt, a lean-muscled figure, with a slender build, almost like a girl. Its face was almost elvish, with sharp features and, surprisingly, slightly pointed ears, along with what he believed was brown hair. Its eyes, though, were what intrigued him the most. They were mismatched: one a brilliant blue, full of intelligence, and one green eye, crafty and quick. It gave the creature a... wild, almost feral look.

"Do you have a name?" He asked the figure.

It hesitated, not understanding what he was saying. "Name," it repeated, unsure of itself.

Daniel nodded, smiling encouragingly. "Name," He confirmed. He pointed to himself. "Dan...yell," He said slowly, "Daniel."

"Dan...yell... Da...nyell... Danyell..." The figure said, lowering the bow slightly.

He smiled even wider. "Yes! Name?" He asked, pointing to it.

It frowned. "Danyell... stay..." It said, before turning and disappearing into the underbrush. He stood there uncomfortably, for a few minutes, then the creature came back. In its hand, it held a piece of paper. Slowly, the creature approached him, hand on its dagger, and handed him the paper. He took it, and read it, eyes widening in shock and surprise. There were only two words and a date on it.

_Jaceline U'kitda. July 16, 982 ADG_

"Name?" The figure asked.

"You're... an U'kitda..." he whispered in awe.

The U'kitda were a rare race. They were the Goddess' Chosen, wild and free, and said to be completely extinct since the Purge. They were fierce, using their goddess given powers to defend themselves, but alas, it did not save them. Every single one was hunted down and killed. Well, not all of them apparently.

"Name?" The girl repeated, growing impatient. Daniel eyed the girl, absorbing this new information.

"Jaceline U'kitda," he said blandly. The figure who turned out to be a girl, grinned.

"Big. Owl Song." She said, gesturing to herself. Daniel, still dazed, nodded. He pondered for a moment, then came to a decision.

_'She must be the last of her kind... She must be protected. And I think I know just how...'_ He thought. He knelt down to her level, and grinned kindly.

"Jaceline."

"Owl Song," she corrected.

"Owl Song," he amended, "Would you like to live with me and my son?"

The ragged girl contemplated his words, whispering to herself in her own tongue, then her eyes widened in realization.

"Owl Song... nest... with Danyell... and cub?" Her voice rose a pitch in excitement. "Owl Song in Pack?!"

Daniel laughed. "Yes, Owl Song in pack."

The girls eyes moistened in happiness, and with a squeal, she darted around, jumping from ground to tree to tree in an amazing display of acrobatics. She froze, then raced off into the woods once more, shouting for "DANYELL STAY!" He laughed again and stood, waiting patiently. A few minutes later, the girl came back, with a few belongings in her clutches. Daniel, amused at her enthusiasm, lead the way back through the forest to his waiting son.

* * *

Eli shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, fidgeting as he waited for his father to come back. He had been gone for over an hour... Suddenly, he heard a shout. He peeked around his horse to find his father with the strange thing from before. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing to the girl.

"This is our newest addition, Jaceline U'kitda," he said, shrugging slightly. "She'll be riding with you."

Eli gave the girl a once over, and immediately felt nervous. He had no idea why he felt this, he just did. Then she said something in that weird language that made something in his spirit move in recognition.

"S-Sorry?" He stuttered. She grinned.

"Horse name Free Spirit," and began stroking his muzzle.

Eli turned on his father in confusion. "I thought his name was Hampton!"

"I thought so too."

Eli huffed, and mounted 'Free Spirit' and offered a hand to the girl. She looked warily at the outstretched hand, and then looked up at him. His breath caught as he saw her eyes, and everything he was taught about the old days came to him in an instant. A name flashed across his mind. U'kitda. They always, ALWAYS, have mismatched eyes. His hand was warm. He glanced at his hand, and saw that she had gripped it and was watching him closely. With a mighty heave, he pulled her up and onto the horse. She landed with a grunt of shock and sat awkwardly on the horse's back. All of a sudden, the horse lurched forwards, and the girl yelped, arms flailing for balance, and she promptly attached herself to Eli.

"Uh... hi," he said, as his horse followed Daniel. After the initial shock wore off, Jaceline lifted her face from his back and relaxed, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Yijami," she said softly, and once again, his spirit rolled.

"Yijami? What's a Yijami?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Cub. Big cat cub," she explained.

Understanding dawned on him. "Like a lion cub?"

"Yes."

They sat in silence while Eli thought of a question to ask her. "Can I call you Jay?"

"Owl Song," she said immediately.

He frowned. "Okay then..., How about Jay Song? Or Kitda?"

She pondered it for a moment, then replied slowly. "Jay Song good. Jay, also."

"Jay it is, then."

"But only you call me that."

Eli glanced at her, starting, then nodded in agreement. Several minutes later, the newly dubbed Jay Song was asleep on her new friend, finally feeling safe for once.

* * *

**Sorry if 'yijami' actually means something else in a different language. Didn't mean to offened anyone.**

**~SisterOppisition**


End file.
